Favorite Record
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: When he called me, the sound of his voice made me realize I'd keep spinning like his favorite records used to.


Inspired by Fall Out Boy's new song which is currently my fav :) LISTEN TO IT PLS WHILE READING THIS

I don't own digimon and the song

* * *

"Hello? Who's this?" It's 1 am in New York. My pink telephone was loud enough to wake me up.

"Hi Mimi." His voice was restrained and tired but I could never mistake it for anyone else.

"Matt." How awkward. We don't talk much, especially since that night after one of his concerts when I told him I had a crush on him. Not that deep of a crush though. Sora would kill me. "What's wrong?" That song plays again.

_Do you do, do you remember_

_When we drove, we drove, drove through the night_

"Sorry. I know it's late back there. I just... I needed advice." Another fight, huh.

I smile to myself and lean back on the headboard of my bed. "Feel free to call me anytime. It gets pretty lonely too."

"Should I break up with her?"

I bite my lip. "You shouldn't if you still love her."

"So I should break up with her if I don't love her?" That moonlit concert by the lake, almost everyone in Odaiba who could attended. People danced. It all felt magical. At least for a second.

_And we danced, we danced_

_To whimsy, and we danced, we danced_

"Maybe you're just being driven by your anger."

"No. I really don't love her."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know." I frown and realize she never told me if she loved him too. "I don't care." He adds, and my eyes widen. That night, I told him that he had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. I hoped that he would say the same to me, maybe because I was drunk, or the fact that he didn't reply and just laughed it off, and gave me a ride home.

_And I confessed, confessed to you_

_Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies_

I smirk. "Is it a girl?"

"Not just a girl."

"It's always not just a girl."

"She was never just a girl."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued."

_And we danced, we danced_

_With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

"You know how when you randomly play the radio, and you find the missing piece?" I was drunk, and even if nothing was playing, I sang inside his car. That night when all I heard were echoes of his music, and I repeated those echoes.

"What song is this?"

"When it plays, you think about someone and the exact words play in your head, the tune and melody were perfect."

"So you think she's perfect?"

"Everybody does."

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song I've ever loved_

_Played again and again and again_

"Do you love this girl?"

"I think I might be too late."

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

"The radio played the same song for me." I say. He chuckles in reply. "Why does this always happen to us?" The same songs, thus our calls, thus the notes, thus his music. Lengthy conversations because of a new album, or artist we both like. We don't talk much, everyone sees us as distant with each other, but there was something different between us. I don't know what to call it.

"So... The records still hasn't stopped playing?"

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

"No. But the song's already at the second verse in my tempo."

"Sorry if I always start late."

"Don't worry about it. Even if they stop, there's gonna be like three seconds of quiet before the next track."

"So you'll wait?"

_And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

_Just how to forget, forget the way_

_That we danced, we danced_

_To dance again, we danced, we danced_

That magical night, I met someone unlike anyone before. He felt like a star, and it felt like he was taking me into the sky with him, and I let him take me. "You're the one who should wait, since I'm a thousand miles away."

"I always forget that when I hear your voice." I blush. "It feels like home. What about you? Are you okay being Japanese among the whites and blondes?"

"You know I am. I have Michael and his friends."

"Oh. Right. Cool."

_And when you asked, you asked me how I'm doing_

_Like you know, you know how much better off I am_

_And when we danced, we danced_

_With windows down, and we danced, we danced_

That night he tucked me in my room, still not saying anything about my revelation of my brewing feelings. Instead, he told me about how he got a girlfriend. That she was my best friend. I hugged him, and I jumped up and down my mattress, happily. He laughed and scolded me. I could never forget that night.

"Did you really call me for advice?"

"No. I knew me and Sora was hopeless from the start." I glance at our picture by my desk. I wonder how she's feeling. "I wanted to tell you about my favorite record."

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song I've ever loved_

"Do you remember?"

"It played again and again and again ever since."

"Ever since?"

"You're still the song stuck in my head."

_Played again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want but it's never enough_

"You are too."

"I'm glad the records haven't stopped for us." Trust me, I almost pulled the plug.

"It's you and me. It'll never stop. We'll keep it in a loop."

"Are we talking about the same song?"

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I'll spin for you like your favorite records used to_

"Is it by _Fallout Boy_?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down."

_I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin_

_For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah…_

Silence. "Matt? Are you still there?"

"The song just ended. The three seconds started." He says. "I love you." The loop starts.


End file.
